


Son of Slender

by GreedSpeaks



Category: Slender Man Mythos, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author needs to reread the manga, Cannibalism?, Crack Fic, Gen, No Smut, Other, author can’t spell, discord bullied me into making this, first fan fic, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreedSpeaks/pseuds/GreedSpeaks
Summary: IZUKU’S DAD IS THE SLENDERMAN (he fears inko’s motherly wrath like any sane person) AND IS VERY MUCH STILL IN HIS SON’S LIFE, AND BC OF GENES IZUKU IS FUCKIN ***TALL*** AND SHIT AND BC OF HIS DADS GENES HE ALSO HAS A TONGUE THAT CAN STRETCH OUT AND PRIECE PPL LIKE IN AMONG US. HE DOESNT HAVE TO EAT PPL THO, THAT ONLY HAPPENS IF HE GOES FERAL AND IS AT HIS LIMIT, ACCIDENTS HAPPEN AND ONE OF HIS OLD CLASSMATES DOES NOT HAVE AN ARM BUT OTHERWISE ITS KINDA LIKE THE STORY
Relationships: Midoriya Inko/Slenderman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Son of Slender

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Moonpaw’s discord.

It was another day Izuku woke up to. He wasn’t too excited about going to school as it was hard to do so as a quirkless person. But still he got out of bed and got dressed and ready like always. He wondered who would be cooking today, then he heard the fire alarm. _Ah so it’s dad._ He thought. He wasn’t too good of a cook as he used to eat all ‘meals’ raw. But he tries and that’s what mattered. Izuku didn’t think he could get far if he didn’t have such a loving family.

He came to the kitchen with a tall faceless man in a suit and tie huddled over the oven trying to make oatmeal. “Hey dad.” Izuku called to him and his father waved sheepishly. Izuku went over to help his poor father with cooking. When finished is was semi-decent and definitely edible. One bowl was taken to his mother who was probably sleeping in today by is father while Izuku scarfed down his and left to go to middle school. He had a bad feeling for today. And didn’t know why.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter few for the first one as I’m getting a feel for it. Any other ideas I could do? I could add the proxy’s if you guys want. Please tell me in the comments!  
> And don’t worry I’m definitely going to continue.
> 
> Tumblr: WarriorsOffical


End file.
